Synthetic polymeric materials such as polypropylene resins are widely used in the production of bulk plastic materials. Bulk plastic materials comprising polypropylene and other thermoplastic resins are used for the manufacture of a variety of products such as molded, extruded, cast, or thermoformed articles.